shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
The Duel Champion's Daughter
As Seto Kaiba's eldest child and co-heir to the Kaiba family fortune, one would expect Kagome A. Higurashi-Kaiba to love the game that has ensnared her father and everyone he knew. In reality, the young Kaiba loathed the game. Since she was small, Duel Monsters has been the source of many of her problems such as kidnappings and the splitting of her family. Now, Duel Monsters was once again ruining her life by taking her away from the school she loved to the school filled with people obsessed with the game she detested. By her father and mother's orders she must now find a husband at Duel Academy before the school year ends, or else she might end up being engaged to a complete uttered stranger, who may not even care for her. Was Duel Monsters finally going to fix the problems it has caused her, and will she finally learn to love the game again? Or will she end up in a loveless marrirage all the while continuing to follow in her father's footsteps without the passion that she once had? Pairings *Fumiko Higurashi/Seto Kaiba *Rebecca Hopkins/Yugi Muto *Kagome/Ryo Marufuji *Asuka Tenjouin/Judai Yuki *Sango Kyokan/Miroku Bosan *Kikyo Higurashi/Suikotsu Shichinintai *Kaede Higurashi/Edo Phoenix *Rin Bosan/Kohaku Kyokan *Souten Kaminari/Shippo Tejina Characters and Family History Bosan Family *Miroku Bosan=Sango Kyokan *Rin Bosan=Kohaku Kyokan Campion Family *Julien Campion - Campion Heir *Gaspard Campion -Younger Brother History The Campions are the family that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's biological mother. Julien and Gaspard are Kagome and Souta's cousins through their grandfather and the latter two's paternal grandmother. The Campion family is a long line of skilled metal and jewelry craftsmen. Crawford Family *Pegasus J. Crawford **Edo Phoenix - Adopted Son ***Heroic Knight ***Noble Youth Higurashi Family *Midoriko Higurashi - Matriarch *Taichi Higurashi=Liu Xifeng (Kagome's Great grandparents) **Chie Higurashi=Husband (Grandfather Higurashi, not actual Higurashi) ***Fuminori Higurashi=Wife/Miki Fujiwara ****Satoshi Higurashi (A Chosen Heir; Part of Miracle Council) ****Shin Higurashi ***Fumiko Higurashi-Kaiba=Seto Kaiba ****Kagome/Guomei Akemi Noemie Higurashi-Kaiba (A Chosen Heir) ****Souta Takahiro/Guihao Higurashi-Kaiba ***Fumirhiro Higurashi=Wife/Chinatsu ****Kikyo Mika Higurashi (A Chosen Heir) = Suikotsu Shichinintai (Fiance) ****Kaede Higurashi *Noboru Higurashi=Sayuri Saotome **Rei Saotome - Adopted Daughter (Non-Higurashi) *Aoi Higurashi *Hatori Higurashi *Satoru Higurashi-Hakuba *Kai Higurashi *Hotaru Higurashi *Subaru Higurashi History *Every Higurashi has a middle name that's only used by family members in private. *Ongoing blood feud with the Shichinintai Family Kaiba Family *Gozaburo Kaiba--Deceased *Noah Kaiba--Deceased/Digitized *Seto Kaiba=Fumiko Higurashi-Kaiba **Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba ***Ace Princess ***Princess of Games ***Queen of Creation **Souta Takahiro Higurashi-Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba Kaminari Clan *Hiten Kaminari - Heir *Katen Kaminari *Souten Kaminari Kaminoke Family *Yura Kaminoke - Heiress of Kaminoke Beauty Enterprise Kyokan Family *Sango Kyokan *Kohaku Kyokan Muto Family *Sugoroku Muto **Son=Mrs. Muto ***Yugi Muto=Rebecca Hopkins ****Takeo Muto - Oldest Son ****Arisu//Alice Muto - Only Daughter (Middle Child) ****Takumi Muto Phoenix Family *Mr. Phoenix=Wife **Edo Phoenix ***Heroic Knight ***Noble Youth Shichinintai Family Ongoing blood feud with Higurashi Clan *Renkotsu Shichinintai *Suikotsu Shichinintai=Kikyo Mika Higurashi *Jakotsu Shichinintai *Bankotsu Shichinintai Taisho Family *Touga Taisho=Kimi Hisakata-Taisho **Sesshomaru Taisho **Inuyasha Taisho-Koshaku von Schroider Family *Siegfried von Schroider **Dietrich von Schroider - oldest son (first of the people; king of nations), 19 ***European Champion ***Emperor of Europe *Leonhart von Schroider **Alberich von Schroider - first son (elf ruler), 14-15 ***The Elven Prince -> Elven King Additional Information *This story is set about 22 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. *This story mainly follows the anime history from both the original series Yu-Gi-Oh! and the sequel series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *The anime arc Waking the Dragons from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series has been deleted for the sake of the story. *Seto Kaiba and Fumiko Higurashi met not long after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament when the former was looking for answers to Shadow Games and magic. Kaiba was 17 years old and Kun-loon was 16 years old at the time. The two began dating a year later on Kun-loon's 17th birthday, and eventually married five years after their first meeting. *Parts of the Dimension World arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX has been deleted or altered from cannon, and Judai will not fuse his soul with Yubel's. The spirit of the Yubel card is later sacrificed to seal away Darkness, and will not make a return. Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Story